When the Past and Future Collide
by Candace Marie
Summary: working title. Please join Wyatt, Chris, and Lin as they live a normal life. This is definatly not Piper's definition of normal!
1. Powers

Charmed Characters and their powers

All powers for the brothers was gotten from .com. So I did not make these up to make Chris and Wyatt all powerful. Also, due to Chris's time in the past I gave him premonitions as well.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (witchlighter) first born son of the Halliwell line. Piper and Leo's. Referred to as the Twice-Blessed.

Powers. Some of these will not show up immediately. Be warned.

Scrying: witch's ablity to seek out magical beings

Potions:witch's ability to make potions

Spellcasting:witch's ability to create and cast spells

Pyrokinesis:witch's ability to create and control fires

Energy wave: Sending an energy wave in order to disintegrate a target this is a extremely powerful ability

Deflection(advanced from bubble)witch's ability to repel magical attacks.

Projection:(advanced from conjuring i.e. conjuring a dragon) witches ability that allows the user to manipulate reality.

Telekinetic orbing:witchlighters ability move objects magically by will like telekinesis, but it

transports from one location to another through orbing. (Wyatt's main power) will advance to

advanced teleorbing.

Orbing:whitelighters ability to transport in blue and white orbs

Healing:whitelighters ability to heal one's charge

Sensing:whitelighters ability to sense the location of a charge

Hovering:whitelighters ability to rise in the air a few feet

Glamoring:whitelighters ability to cast an illusion around a being so the change is in appearance only

Omnlingualism:whitelighter's ability to understand, speak, and read any language without

training in it.

Christopher Perry Halliwell- (witchlighter) Piper and Leo's second son. Also referred to as the Time Traveler. Also like with Wyatt some of these powers will not show up. I will only explain powers not previously mentioned.

Spellcasting

Potionmaking

Scrying

Orbing

Telekinesis- Telekinesis is the ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone (Chris's main power) will advance to advanced telekinesis.

Glamoring

Cloaking- elders ability to make oneself invisible.

Thermokinesis- it is the ability to manipulate heat, encompasing the ability to freeze things or heat things up.

Telepathy-ability to read ones thoughts and project ones thoughts to another

Empathy-ability to feel ones emotions

Astral Projection- magical power to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body; to project their soul into an identical living, breathing form of themself. (will eventually advance to cloning and be able to use powers while doing this. Both he and Melinda possess this ability.

Prudence Melinda Halliwell witch/mortal. Only mortal child of Piper and Leo.

Scrying

Potion

Spellcasting

Molecular Immobilization-the magical ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object

Molecular combustion-is the power to give molecules more energy until the point of explosion.

Astral Projection

Henry Mitchell Jr. First child of a witchlighter.

Orbing

Telekinetic Orbing (will update)

Pandora Mitchell Second generation witchlighter. She is known along with her twin sister as the Twinlighters.

Empathy

Telepathy

Orbing

Prudence Mitchell

Empathy

Conjuring

Telepathy

Orbing

Phoebe 'Ladybug' Halliwell 

Fading

Conjuring

Patricia 'Firefly' Halliwell

Fading

Premonition

Levitating

Patience 'Firecracker' Halliwell

Fading

Firethrowing


	2. Losing Powers

Powers

Christopher Perry Halliwell tried using his favorite defensive power, only to feel it missing. He closed his eyes and tried again only to find himself still in his room the familiar white orbs not appearing. He had not dematerialized in shiny bluish white orbs, he was still solid. Chris frowned as he sat on the bed and used his telekinesis to lift the bed. That still worked. He used his telepathy to speak to Wyatt. 'Wy, where are you.'

'In my room, doing homework,' came the petulant reply. Well that still worked. It had only been his whitelighter orbing power that had been affected. He frowned his mind working quickly. "MOM!" he screamed running toward the kitchen. "Why can't I orb?"

"Christopher Halliwell, you know better than to take that tone with me, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Mom," Chris said, lowering his eyes and shuffling his feet. He then looked up giving Piper a look that made her feel about two feet tall. She felt like she was neglecting her duties as a witch bad being chastised by her whitelighter. She could see how he would grow into the man her whitelighter had been. He would grow quite gracefully. Right now her little man had long legs that his body would soon match. "For the record, Christopher, your brother can't orb either," Piper said feeling compelled to use his full name to separate him from her former whitelighter.

"Mom, don't call me Christopher. It's Chris."

"Don't talk to me that way, young man. I cast an anti-orbing spell."

"WHAT?" he nearly screamed. "Mom, are you crazy?"

"No, a little neurotic maybe. But then again you are my son. So you are too," she neglected the urge to say, so there.

"But Mom, what if a demon attacks?" he said, reasonably.

"Jesus, Chris, you aren't the only one with powers. And I just cast an anti orbing spell. You still have your telekinesis. I am not the eldest Charmed One for nothing. I have been fighting demons a lot longer than you, Chris. Your brother is the Twice-Blessed, your sister can freeze. We are not powerless just because you two cannot orb."

"Lin, can astral project now," Chris said with a dejected sigh. Somewhere a door opened and closed and they heard Melinda's breathless voice. "Mama, mama, it's all over magic school. Of course with Daddy and Aunt Paige being teachers it's no wonder. Wyatt and Chris have never been suspended before. This is the biggest trouble they have ever gotten in! And they said that Wyatt really whooped those boys into shape. Even the teachers are a little envious of Chris's spell! I wish I hadn't been in class, I wish I had been there. I could have helped."

"And done what freeze the boys? Do you see this?" Wyatt said poking out his swelling lip.

"Wyatt, don't talk to your sister like that," Piper admonished. "There were times the power to freeze really comes in handy," she said defending her only defensive power. Piper set about making her boys sandwiches when Wyatt tried to orb her the knife and it moved like Chris's telekinesis.

"Forget it Mom," Chris stated, "I'm not hungry," Chris said as he once again tried to orb and found himself still in the same room. He stomped off to his room instead.

"I shouldn't have done that," Wyatt said with a sigh.

"What?" Piper asked and then felt bad. She knew her own son, didn't she? The more he looked and acted like Perry the less she felt as if she knew him. It scared her that Wyatt knew Chris better than she did. She had never really known him in the past.

"Chris is the only one of the cousins that has the traditionally form of telekinesis. Now with your spell," Wyatt demonstrated again. Piper frowned. Wyatt was right. Had Perry not mentioned an inferiority complex with Wyatt? Should she send him to a counselor about this? That was what Paige had suggested all those years ago. Piper nixed all of those ideas. Chris was her baby, she wasn't sending him anywhere.

In Chris's room, he was pacing. "Chris," Lin said, stepping in front of him. He nearly ran into her. He put his hand around her arms and moved her out of the way.

"As you continuously remind Wy and me there is a door. Make use of it," he pointed to the door. "If you've just come to show off your new power then you can go."

"I came to say something."

"What?"

"I'm proud of you. That was a really good spell."

"Whatever," he said, shrugging. "I didn't really think about it."

"Can you show me how to make a protection potion?"

"No, I can't. There isn't such a thing. And such things only backfire anyway. If there was Mom and the aunts would be putting it into our cereal every morning."

"I did thing the cereal tasted odd."

"You are a nut," he stated, tugging on her pigtails. There was a knock on the door and Melinda disappeared.

"It's Wyatt. Can I come in, Chris?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you mad at Melinda?"

"No."

"Are you mad at the anti-orbing spell?"

"Kinda. You know for a guy you ask a lot of questions, Wy."

"Yeah, I guess I do. You know me."

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry Wy, sometimes I just wonder if I'll ever get a new power."

"Why does this bother you?" Chris narrowed his eyes.

"I do know you, Mom," Chris stated and Wyatt morphed back into Piper. "I knew it. That was dirty. If you won't leave my room then I will. I don't need my powers to leave."

"Hey, mister," she shouted at his back. "I can bind all your powers."

"I think that's the problem," Wyatt muttered, hearing his mother's threat.

"I just don't understand him," she said, with a sigh. "You weren't like that."

"I'll be lucky if he trusts me now. Chris has been having nightmares," he added.

"About what?"

"I can't tell you, Mom."

"I see. I should understand more. I was the middle child growing up. Glasses, braces. I buried my nose in my books than I can count. Prue was the head cheerleader, editor of the newspaper. She used to come to my rescue like you did for Chris."

"And Aunt Phoebe?"

"She skipped school, broke into the principal's office to make out with a boy. She threw smoke bombs during pep rallies."

"Ask Phoebe?"

"She wasn't Ask Phoebe then, just Phoebe. She drove Grams crazy. The more grams tried to control her the more she rebelled. I should understand, I grew up the middle child."

"Chris is Chris, Mom. There's no other way to explain him."


	3. Memories

Memories from Another Time

Chris was fuming, how dare his mother insult his intelligence. Maybe he wasn't as powerful as Wyatt but he wasn't stupid. He knew his brother. It wasn't Wyatt's style to keep after him about his feelings, but it did scream Mom. Even Lin wasn't as bad as Mom.

He went up to the attic and kicked a few things around. Chris then felt like he was looking outside his body as he went to stand by the Halliwell's legendary Book of Shadows. He saw his Aunt Phoebe, she was very young and pretty, and her hair was shorter than he had ever seen it except in pictures. He stood near her, picking up various items that his family never threw away, there was a statue of his Aunt Paige not far away. Then the vision faded and he was standing in the attic looking at the Book of Shadows by himself. He thought he might have been wearing shades, but now it was gone. It was hard to grasp the images, they flew by so fast. He thought he had orbed in his vision so at some point he guessed his Mom would take off the anti-orbing spell. Chris flipped through the Book of Shadows and he again had that same out of body feeling, like he was watching his life instead of participating.

He looked down at his hands, he knew he was older. He had to be in his twenties, although he wasn't looking in a mirror. He used his telekinesis to turn the page. Suddenly his father orbed in and slammed him against the wall.

"You sent me to Valhalla, didn't you."

"Leo, chill. You know as well as I do that you need to be back up there. Your being here puts all Elders at risk, all whitelighters."

"You just want me out of the way so you can get close to the girls and Wyatt. You've been manipulating things so that I would become an Elder. You want me out of the way."

"So that YOU CAN SAVE THE WORLD," Chris replied, emphasizing each word, although Leo still hadn't let him go. It didn't bother him. Chris came to himself and was again alone in the attic. What had that been about? Why had he called Dad Leo? Why was Dad so mad at him? Or would be mad at him? Chris shook his head in confusion. He didn't want Dad to be an Elder, besides Dad was mortal now. Chris wanted to orb to the bridge, but the anti-orbing spell prevented that. Chris thought back at what his parents had told him about their lives. Leo had fallen from grace shortly after he had been born which was was Lin couldn't orb. Then during the Ultimate Battle Chris had saved his brother from losing his powers, he couldn't remember that, he had been a little over a year old. He had never told his mother that he was a telepath and he had no intention of doing so. It's not like he had as many offensive powers as Wyatt. Telekinesis was his only offensive power. Other than Wyatt's fire-blast, he had the power of a deflection shield as well as an ice-blast, not to mention the telekinetic orbing. Chris sighed and went back downstairs to finish his homework.


	4. Day in the Life of Piper Halliwell

Another Day in the Life of Piper Halliwell

Aunt Paige orbed over to the Halliwell Manor, "Piper, I need to ask a huge favor," Paige asked her eldest sister. Piper Halliwell's hair was clear down her back with streaks of white showing every so often. She would go to the beauty salon to touch them up. She took out a lollypop and stuck in her mouth as she smiled up trying to look innocent.

"You know I detest that particular habit of yours, Paige."

"Yeah, anyways, listen the twins birthday is coming up and, apple," she orbed an apple into her hand. "I would as soon that the twins make it another day and it's not like I've ever had time to learn to cook."

"Paige, how did you manage on your own." Paige let out a laugh.

"I never said I couldn't use the microwave," she stated running her hands through her shortened black main. She had just gotten in cut a few days ago and hadn't gotten used to its length yet. She took a bite out of the apple. "And I did have a couple of friends, boyfriend, bosses, coworkers and whatnot. Plus, I had an aunt that was still living that I could pop on over and grab some food. Anyways, not that Henry can't cook but do you think you can..."

"Sure, Paige. I can whip something up but I thought you preferred to do it magically." Paige shrugged at her sister's comment.

"So you reversed the Anti-orbing spell?"

"You did orb in, right?"

"Well, yeah, but when we fought the three blonde imposters, I orbed us in then too," she stated with a shrug.

"Christopher is still mad at me," she stated looking out the window.

"I know I'm not Phoebe but I am your sister, do you want to talk about it?"

"I worry about him, more than I do Wyatt or Melinda. I think he's hiding things from me."

"Like Perry?" she asked referred to Chris Halliwell from an alternate reality who had come back to save Wyatt from turning evil. They had never confided that in Chris. They didn't want him to worry about dying at such a young age.

"I don't know. We all know what he risked, what he saved. He's always comparing his powers to Wyatt's. I just worry."

"And after cooking that's the second thing you do best," Paige quipped, earning her a small smile from her sister.

"He's so independent, Paige. Even Wyatt says at times he acts older than him."

"Well you remember the day Perry was attacked by that Spider Demon."

"How could I forget?"

"He did admit to an inferiority complex," Paige stated with a shrug. "Are Leo and Chris still close?"

"He's twelve, Paige. The only person he talks to is Wyatt. He's the only one in the family who understands him," she quoted.

"I thought Prudence came over a few days ago?" Paige asked referred to her youngest twin.

"Yeah, she conjured him a checkerboard and they played checkers for a while. It's not the same as playing a machine," Piper imitated her son again. "It doesn't make any sense, he complains about Wyatt yet Wyatt's the only one he talks to."

"Twelve year old boys don't have to make sense," Paige stated adverting her eyes for her nephew had been to see her. He thought she could help him being the only grown witchlighter he knew. At that moment, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda returned home from Magic School.

"Hello, Aunt Paige," the three of them immediately acknowledged her presence, Melinda squealing although Chris and Wyatt gave her hugs. Then the boys got out their homework and went to the kitchen table. Melinda went to get drinks for all of them but spilled it, she immediately through up her hands freezing the room, although since everyone was a witch it was only things that froze.

"Chris," she called and the brunette witchlighter sighed heavily before getting up and going over to her and using his telekinesis to right the drink and put it back in the cups. He went back and sat down using his telekinesis to carry his cup to the table. Melinda stuck her tongue out at him. "You know I could carry that."

"Sure pumpkin," he stated ruffling her dark locks. They were a pair of children. Melinda looked just like a miniature Piper, with the dark hair and eyes to match. Wyatt on the other hand had his father's blonde hair and his mother's eyes and Christopher was the exact opposite of Wyatt. He had his mother's hair and his father's eyes. He sat back at the table and got back to his Spell casting homework. At that moment, Wyatt had realized that he had forgotten Potions 101 book at school so he telekinetically orbed it home. He then smiled as both he and Chris realized the implications of what he had done.

Paige smirked as she watched the scene in front of her, "Yeah, normal, Piper. Real normal." At that moment Paige's children having received the mental note of where she was, orbed to Aunt Piper's.

"Cook for yourself then," Piper through at her younger half-sister.

"Please, Aunt Piper, have you ever heard the term cruel and unusual punishment," he stated slightly pouting.

"With there is the microwave," Pandora, who everyone called Dora answered her brother. She was the oldest of the twins.

"Besides, if you don't lay off Mom she may do us like Aunt Piper did Chris and Wyatt," Penelope added.

"Keep that in mind, kid" Paige teased her son. "Besides I'm half-whitelighter too. I'll just find you and set up a magical alarm system around your room." The only ones from the family that weren't in attendance were Phoebe and Coop and their three daughters, Prudence, Patricia, and Patience. Prudence was called Ladybug. Patricia was called Firefly and Patience was called Firecracker. Piper often remarked that Patience should have been called Impatience.

"You've got a new power!" Dora shrieked. They were going on eight now.

"Melinda can now astral project," Christopher told the twins hoping they didn't mention his premonitions. They twins had telepathy and empathy right now, along with telekinetic orbing witch seemed that all half-whitelighters were born with.


End file.
